Modem mobile cell phones not only provide voice communication but also are useful for a variety of other tasks such as email, internet access, photography, etc. In most present-day cell phones the telephone keypad serves the dual function of dialing telephone numbers and as an input device for the other functions. As mobile telephones become smaller and smaller, it is more difficult to depress the proper keys for carrying out the various other functions. There is a need for a mobile telephone which can be configured to provide a keyboard for the other functions which is easier to manipulate.